wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quenching the Fire (Fanfic)
Forward This is yet another Fanfic of Artemis the FowlWing's! It's for the Inspired Writing Contest. Once the contest is over, I might add more detail, storyline, whatever to it, but for now this is what I've got. Enjoy! It currently has 1000 words, according to Google Documents. It just barely qualifies XD Btw, Tokenfinder and his family are NightWings, it's the future so they're in the old NightWing kingdom, and the green animus is a SeaWing/SkyWing hybrid who for some reason likes enchanting his talons to essentially breath fire. Just so you know XD! Anyway, here! The Story Finally Begins “''I will dance in the flames to find you, NightWing… And I will watch you burn.” Tokenfinder clutched his head in distress, futilely trying to force the angry visions back. His parents watched in concerned confusion as he flew hastily to his bedroom and curled up on the bed, his head pounding, hiding under the covers. Soon, the sight of the green animus faded from his mind, but his heart kept racing as if he were already being chased. ''Maybe it won’t come true, he thought desperately, shivering under his blankets even though he was extremely warm. Maybe... Tokenfinder’s anxieties were interrupted by his older sister bursting loudly into the room, the noise rattling his clay statues. “Hey, pebble!” she sneered, pulling the blankets off him, exposing his black, shivering form. “Father wants to talk to you! Don’t see why, you’re as dull as the clay you play with. You’re like a stupid MudWing!” “MudWings are dragons too, Inkscales…” Tokenfinder mumbled, reaching for the blankets. “Sure,” Inkscales snorted, scooting them farther away. “Anyway, you should go, but he’ll probably forget about it anyway.” “Hey! Don’t insult him! He’s a good dragon!” Tokenfinder protested, annoyed into speaking up. “I’ll go, because I respect him!” “Yeah, respect,” Inkscales mocked, grinning as Tokenfinder slid off the bed. Resolutely ignoring her, Tokenfinder flew down the hallway to greet his father -- only to run into his father as he stood waiting for him. “Ahhh!” Tokenfinder screeched before realizing who it was. “Uh-I mean, what did you want to talk to me about?” “Your… interesting vision. Stay in the house,” his father replied, not meeting his son’s eyes. “No matter how much your sister taunts you.” “But my clay-gathering plans I’ve had for weeks now!” Tokenfinder cried. “How will I ever finish my statues? I need them…” He paused, noticing the tears glistening over the mind-reader’s scales. Oh… he’s serious. “Or… I could stay home…” “Thank you,” came the soft reply, his father then immediately turning around and flying outside as if they hadn’t talked at all. “That was… weird...” Tokenfinder said aloud to thin air, slightly shocked. His mother shook her head as she watched her husband fly away and grumbled, “Mind-readers, always in their own little world...” Raising her voice, she added, “Token, go check on your sister… I heard a few crashes..." “Okay!” he replied, obediently turning around and stepping back into the corridor -- right when a huge cloud of dust found its way out his bedroom door. “No, nonononononono,” Tokenfinder cried, rushing towards his room and shooing the dust away. Coughing, he entered the room and -- “Inksc-cough- wh-cough- NOOOOOO!!!” His sister was standing in the middle of the room, an innocent look on her face and talons covering her mouth. “...It was an accident, I tripped, they broke…” “YOU -cough- BROKE TH-cough-EM??” he yelled, waving his way through the room, the air finally clear enough for him to talk normally as he faced her furiously. “INKSCALES!!!” “I guess you’ll have to go get more clay...” she said, unable to hide her smirk. “Oh! But Father said you couldn’t! Well, whatcha gonna do now, little pebble?” “I’m gonna go get some clay, no matter what,” Tokenfinder growled, anger clouding his normally nerves-filled judgement. “And I’m gonna go now.” True to his word, he grabbed the special-ability-blocking bracelet to keep the magic-power-paranoid SkyWings happy, and opened the window. Making sure neither parent was nearby, he climbed out and flew toward the river, fuming over his lost statues. Crossing the border, he suddenly realized that his decision had been rash, but it was too late; he had come too far to quit. I’m not a pebble. Gliding down towards the forest where the river was, Tokenfinder took a deep, calming breath, relishing the vision-break provided by the bracelet. It’s so nice out here, my father was wrong! he thought as he landed by the clay deposit. Filling his talons with the goopy substance, he sighed with relief… before noticing the presence behind him. Whirling around, he gaped as an emerald-green dragon glared back, eyes glowing blue with magic. “You, a dragon?” the dragon from his vision rasped, his voice strange. “Uh, yes…?” Tokenfinder answered, wondering why the dragon was so… peculiar. Maybe he’s ''not the dragon in the vision... '' “Then die!” the mysterious dragon roared, fire magically coming out of his talons and hitting the nearest tree, bursting it into flames. Nevermind, he’s just psychotic! Tokenfinder realized as he attempted to run away, the vision suddenly becoming a lot more real. Notgoodnotgoodshould’vestayedhomenotgoodit’scomingtruenotgood… The animus, blinded by his own fire’s smoke, squinted through the quickly spreading flames. “I will dance in the flames to find you, NightWing… And I will watch you BURN!” Yeahit’stotallycomingtrueit’scomingtrueandwhatshouldIdo, Tokenfinder panicked, blocked again by another burning tree. “You can’t hide forever!” the green dragon growled, suddenly leaping into the air to get a better view of the fiery forest below. Looking at the flames, Tokenfinder knew he didn’t have much time left, whether the animus found him or not. Stupid bracelet. Can’t use -- THAT’S IT!! Taking off his bracelet, and wincing at the sudden influx of visions, he somewhat-nervously yelled to the animus above, “Hey! I’m right HERE!” Finding the source of the sound, the emerald-green dragon’s glowing eyes narrowed as he dived towards Tokenfinder. I have only one chance… ''Tokenfinder reminded himself, despite knowing that it was ''not the time for a panic attack. As the dragon dive-bombed him, Tokenfinder attempted to duck and grab the dragon’s tail, forcing the bracelet onto the tip, rolling away from the now not-so-magical dragon’s burning talons. The dragon’s eyes widened as he realized what Tokenfinder had done, and crashed into a tree in his confusion, a dazed look on his face. Tokenfinder stood up shakily and walked over to him. “I… feel… strange...” the dragon muttered, poking at the bracelet tiredly. “Don’t worry, the fire is quenched…” Together, they waited silently for a SkyWing to find them, alone in the literally still-burning forest. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Artemis the FowlWing) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)